Confiando en los amigos
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Un extraño fantasma aparece para acabar con Danny desde el punto en que mas le duela: Sam
1. Guardando secretos

Guardando secretos

Era tarde, estaba lloviendo, no había ni siquiera esperanza de que saliera el sol pronto, así que los 3 decidieron ver toda la tarde películas en la casa de Sam (mansión, casa, es lo mismo xDD) Tucker había escogido de acción y de terror, como todavía no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro decidieron ver las películas de terror hasta entrada la noche, era una pijamada, así que no tenían el pendiente de llegar "temprano a casa".

Los padres de Sam habían salido toda la semana y las criadas tenían unos tres días libres, así que tenían toda la casa para ellos (no piensen mal ¬¬).

Sam: ah…y ahora que película veremos?

Tucker: bueno…la primera la elegí yo, la segunda Danny, te toca a ti

Sam: pues…no lo se, tu que dices Danny?

Danny: eh…pues la que sea

En eso se escucho un trueno sobresaltando a todos

Sam/sobresaltada/ bueno…ahora vengo

T/D: adonde vas?

Sam: a la cocina por más palomitas, ya casi se acaban…

Danny: te acompaño…

Sam: no, esta bien tardaré unos 5 minutos

Tucker: no te tardes, acabo de escoger una película buenísima-

Sam: que parte del me tardo 5 minutos no entendiste? ¬¬

Tucker: esta bien ¬¬

Sam se fue a la cocina y Danny inmediatamente vio el tazón de palomitas

Danny: eh..Tuck?

Tucker: que pasa?

Danny: el plato esta lleno

Tucker: quieres decir…que nos mintió?

Danny: no lo se, tal vez no se dio cuenta

Tucker: por que no vas a ver como esta?

Danny: dijo que no se tardaría, en 5 minutos iré…si es que ella no viene

Tucker: como quieras, ey! ya comenzó!

Mientras con Sam…

Sam_: juró que vi a alguien aparte de nosotros cuando se escuchó el trueno, toda la habitación se iluminó y había alguien alado de Danny y de Tucker su mirada era tan…_

-diabólica?

Sam: si…me dio miedo, a ti no? es decir su aspecto era tan terrorífico y…o.ô…eh… Sam volteo y vio al mismo tipo que vio solo que, ahora le estaba hablando y su voz era tan horrible como el, Sam quiso gritar pero el tipo que se hacía llamar Dot /significa muerte en alemán) le tapó la boca su larga y helada mano, susurrándole que si gritaba la mataría.

Sam/susurrándole/ puedes leer el pensamiento?

Dot: así es, como te habrás dado cuenta, así que ten cuidado con lo que piensas

Sam: y que quieres?

Dot: duh…esa pregunta es algo estúpida no?

Sam: oh cierto...a Danny

Dot: así es, quiero venganza

Sam: pero nunca te habíamos visto, Danny no te hizo nada!

Dot: sh! Baja la voz o ya sabes lo que te pasará

Sam: esta bien, pero estoy segura de que Danny no te hizo nada

Dot: no se necesita guardarle rencor a alguien por algo que me haya hecho a mi, si no a todos los fantasmas, yo soy uno de los mas poderosos y me han elegido vengarme de la forma que mas le duele…

Sam: y cual es esa forma?

Dot: tú…

Sam: yo?

Dot: no! Blanca nieves ¬¬

Sam: esta bien, ¬¬ ya entendí..pero porque yo?

Dot: eh estado observando que siempre están juntos y en la mayoría de veces te ha salvado a ti

Sam/ruborizada/ bueno…eso es porque somos amigos….y también esta Tucker, y la verdad...es que en las veces que me ha salvado yo estoy implicada en el conflicto –esto ultimo lo dijo desviando la mirada-

Dot: como sea, tu juegas un papel importante en la vida de Danny Phantom

Sam: por ser su amiga

Dot la miró con cara de eres o te haces? - Todos los humanos son taaaan tontos?

Sam: a que te refieres?

Dot: no importa ya…-se escucharon pasos acercándose- alguien viene tengo que irme, pero ya sabes si dices esto a alguien estas muerta

Sam: si…

Dot: mañana

Sam: mañana que?

Dot: te veo en el parque en la mañana

Sam: como a que hora?

Dot: tu ya sabes…

Sam: me ves cara de que yo se? ¬¬

Dot: perdón…siempre quise decir eso u.û

Sam: ¬¬Uu

Dot: en la madrugada, como a las 5

Sam: disculpa tengo una pijamada con mis amigos quieres que salga de la casa sin que ellos se den cuenta

Dot: ese ya es tu problema

Sam: no es justo ¬¬

Dot: querida…la vida no es justa ¬¬, ya tengo que irme la plática se prolongó mas de lo que me imaginaba –Dot desapareció dejando un humo negro, en ese instante llego Danny-

Danny: Sam, estas bien? Tardaste un poco

Sam: oh..si es que…bueno tenía sed

Danny: sabes que en la sala hay sodas

Sam: si! Pero quería agua natural jeje -Uu

Danny: Sam me estas escondiendo algo?

Sam: no para nada, solo déjame tomar algo de agua y llevo las palomitas, no te preocupes, en un momento voy

Danny: el plato de las palomitas, esta lleno

Sam: pues…con Tucker allí yo creo que no –ambos se rieron y se aliviando mas el ambiente Danny la ayudó a preparar las palomitas-

Danny: eh…Sam?

Sam: si Danny?

Danny: antes de venir escuché voces

Sam/nerviosa/ a si?

Danny: si, estabas hablando con alguien?

Sam: no…eh…estaba cantando!

Danny/extrañado/ cantando?

Sam: si! Jejeje me acordé de una canción y pues… la canté, _Tonta, tonta!_

Danny: oh…

La voz de Danny parecía algo triste, haciendo que Sam se sintiera mal, odiaba mentirle a sus amigos, y mas a Danny, pero se lo había dicho Dot, no era que le importara que le hiciera daño a ella, pero que tal si le hacía daño a sus amigos, además no quería morir hasta decirle a Danny lo que sentía por el, y esto no era precisamente amistad.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: …

Danny: Sam!

Sam: ah! que pasa?

Danny: estabas muy callada, me ayudas con esto?

Sam: oh si, claro

Llegaron a mitad de película y tal como había predicho Sam, Tucker se había comido todo el tazón y eso que era grande.

Tucker: se tardaron demasiado TT

Sam: ah…tu cállate y come ¬¬

Ya se habían hecho las 9 de la noche y estaban viendo "El Ojo" en una escena Sam se sobresaltó y inconscientemente se pegó mucho a Danny, ambos se sonrieron algo sonrojados, mientras Tucker los molestaba diciéndoles que eran un par de tórtolos.

Después de ver unas 3 películas de terror decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir se subieron al cuarto de Sam y tiraron sus colchoneta y se dispusieron a dormir, ya era de mañana Sam se levantó somnolienta, miró su reloj, ya eran las 4:30

Sam: _4:30! Santo cielo, que hago!...¬¬ duh...vestirme e irme_

Sam se levantó, algo le decía que mejor se quedará en su cama calientita y confortable, Danny y Tucker estaban dormidos, Sam no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vió a Danny durmiendo…se veía taaan lindo dormido! Ahem…total bajo las escaleras con el mayor silencio que pudo y salió de la casa, pero inmediatamente entró de nuevo en la casa, ¿en que estaba pensando? No se había llevado un suéter y el clima estaba demasiado frío, agarro una chamarra que estaba tirada en la sala y se fue corriendo, ya eran las 5:05, no le gustaba ser informal, aunque la cita era con un fantasma, total llegó y lo vio allí sentado en una banca

Dot: llegas 5 minutos tarde ¬¬

Sam: di que llegué ¬¬

Dot: como sea, solo te digo que desde mañana comienza el juego

Sam: que juego?

Dot: en el que tu amigo saldrá corriendo de miedo /sonrisa/

Sam: pues con esa carita…quien no saldría corriendo ¬¬

Dot: que? te refieres a la mía?

Sam/sarcástica/ Noooo como crees?

Dot: Mmm… enserio doy miedo?

Sam: miedo, serías el protagonista perfecto de una película de terror ¬¬

Dot/feliz/ entonces soy espeluznante, doy miedo -?

Sam: mas que miedo, risa ¬¬

Dot: oye! o.ó

Sam: hazte un cambio quieres? Así pasaras desapercibido

Dot: me estas ayudando?

Sam: no, pero si no quieres que digan que viene el circo gracias a ti, hazte un cambio..urgente

Dot: esta bien…nos veremos mañana querida Samantha

Sam: Sam, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo

Dot: oh, esta bien, adiós…Sam

Sam: espera! Que quieres decir con que nos veremos mañana? En donde? Que vas a hacer?

Dot: ya te lo dije, desde mañana lo sabrás

Sam: espera…-ya era tarde Dot se había ido-

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. A veces me da la inspiración en momentos, así que ahí lo tienen - espero que me manden reviews!


	2. Conociendo al nuevo maestro

Sam llegó a su casa, y cuando entró vio que ya la estaban esperando

Danny: se puede saber donde estabas /visiblemente molesto/

Sam/sobresaltada/ Danny! Pensé que seguías dormido..

Danny: pues….ves que ya no, se puede saber a donde fuiste? –volvió a repetir la pregunta

Sam: a tomar un poco de aire

Danny: no es verdad

Sam: no confías en mi /un poco enfadada/

Danny: como confiar si se que te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que me estas mintiendo

Sam: aprende a confiar en tus amigos!

Danny: no soy yo quien debe confiar en ellos, sino tu!

Sam: esta bien, si no me crees allá tu, no es posible que seas mi mejor amigo y desconfíes –dicho esto se fue corriendo hasta la azotea, siempre que estaba triste o deseaba estar sola, iba hasta la azotea…Danny se maldijo mentalmente y la siguió…ya en la azotea miró a Sam miranda hacia un punto fijo y empezó a hablarle…

Danny: Sam…yo quería disculparme, no es que no confíe en ti, pero es que desde ayer estas algo rara y hoy que saliste tan temprano yo…me preocupé

Sam/sonrojada/ enserio te preocupaste por mi?

Danny: si/sonrojado/ bueno…somos amigos..obvio que me preocupo..

Sam/algo decepcionada/ oh…es por eso

Danny: si, debería haber otra razón

Sam: no! jeje, gracias por preocuparte n-n

Danny solo le dedicó una sonrisa, cuando bajaron de la azotea encontraron a un Tucker observándolos con una sonrisa muy pícara

Tucker/tratando de disimular seriedad/ chicos, donde estaba, nunca los imagine así apenas tienen 14 años por el amor de Dios u.û

Sam: Tucker, cállate ¬¬

Tucker: esta bien, jejeje bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, tenemos una reunión familiar Uu… como las detesto

D/S: dímelo a mi –ambos se vieron algo sonrojados ya iban varias veces en que coincidían en frases-

Danny: bueno, yo también tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana Sam

Sam: si, nos vemos

Cuando Tucker y Danny se fueron Sam empezó a recoger la sala, ya que había quedado un poco desordenada por lo de ayer…

-Ves? Yo tenía razón

Sam/algo sobresaltada/ al menos podrías avisar que vienes?

- perdón...pero me gusta entrar así, huy…que desorden u.u

Sam: vienes solo por molestar u.ú… Dot?

Dot: no, pero yo ya lo sabía

Sam: sabías que?

Dot: que ese Phantom te gustaba, yo creo que tu también le gustas…u.û

Sam/ruborizada/ no seas estúpido, solo somos amigos

Dot: si como tu digas… necesitas ayuda

Sam: no gracias

Dot: oye quieres voltearme a ver? Se educada por favor o.ó

Sam/volteando bruscamente/ que es lo que rayos… - Sam casi se cae de la risa que le daba ver a Dot así, su cabello antes negro, ahora era de un verde chillón, pantalones amarillos con adornos rojos y una camisa rosa claro con adornos verdes, amarillos y rojos.

Dot: ey! De que te ríes?

Sam: de ti! jajajaja, tomaste muy apecho las palabras "un cambio urgente" cierto?

Dot: con razón todos me miraban raro…

Sam: con esa ropita quien no te vería ¬¬

Dot: bueno…si tan mal gusto tengo…

Sam: pésimo gusto ¬¬

Dot: esta bien ¬¬, si tengo un pésimo gusto para vestir ayúdame quieres?

Sam: disculpa? Quieres que te ayude, cuando si digo una palabra sobre ti me matarías, quieres acabar con Danny, y de seguro quieres ser el rey del mundo?

Dot: no quiero ser el rey del mundo….si no de la galaxia! – musiquita diabólica-

Sam: típico...de villanos

Dot: esta bien! No me ayudes, yo mismo encontraré mi forma y me presentaré en donde menos lo esperas… ya sabes Sam, desde mañana comienza el juego

Sam: si hombre ¬¬, ya lo dijiste miles de veces/imitando la voz de Dot/ desde mañana comienza el juego, estate preparada, tu amigo morirá

Dot: exacto! o-ó

Sam: de risa, supongo ¬¬

Dot: ah! Que cambiaré mi aspecto ya deja de restregarme en la cara que me veo ridículo ¬¬

Sam: esta bien, pero por favor ya vete, tengo muchas cosas que recoger y contigo aquí me voy a demorar mas

Dot: esta bien, nos veremos mañana!

Sam: si, si ¬¬ ya vete

Dot: que mala T.T

Dot desapareció y el resto del día…fue aburrido xD..así que por fin fue lunes, Sam se encontró con sus amigos para ir rumbo a la escuela, cuando llegaron por fin al salón, la directora les dijo que tenían un nuevo maestro, Sam empezó a pensar lo peor, así que cuando el nuevo profesor llegó todas la chicas lanzaron un grito ahogado y los hombres una cara de fastidio; el profesor era alto, fornido, el cabello largo negro recogido en una cola baja, un traje azul marino, ojos del mismo color que el traje.

Directora: les presentó a su nuevo maestro el dará historia, espero que lo traten bien, su nombre es…

Sam: _que no sea él, que no se él _

Directora: Dot… Dot Von

Sam: _es él _ . 

Dot: es un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien n-n

Dot le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa malévola a Sam, y esta se la respondió con una mirada irritada, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Danny y Tucker

Danny: Sam, te encuentras bien?

Tucker: si, parece que no te agrada el nuevo profesor

Sam: _uy no sabes cuanto ¬¬, _estoy bien, solo que no pude dormir bien anoche, eso es todo

Dot: como les decía, espero que nos llevemos bien, y que no haya malentendidos ni discusiones en mi clase

Todos: si profesor

Dot: oh por favor llámenme Dot n.n

Así Dot dio su clase, y a decir verdad no estaba aburrida, es decir todos le pusieron atención..(Si, TODOS hasta Dash xD) al terminar la clase, todos se disponían a salir, ya era hora del descanso…Sam también se disponía a salir cuando Dot la detuvo.

Dot: Srita. Manson puede esperarse un poco por favor

Sam al ver las miradas confundidas de sus amigos les respondió que ya luego los iba a alcanzar; cuando ya hubo salido toda la clase, Dot cerró la puerta, dejando a un Danny y Tucker plantados en el pasillo.

Dash: miren nada mas, El profe, ya te robó a tu novia no Fantonto? (creo que así le dice xD)

Danny: no se a que te refieres con eso Dash

Paulina: que le ve a esa Manson ¬¬, es decir ni siquiera me peló y a ella si, grr como la detesto ¬¬

Danny/molesto/ tal vez tengan un asunto que arreglar

Dash: acéptalo, estas celoso /sonrisa/

Danny: por que lo estaría?

Dash: por que te gusta

Danny: ella no me gusta, solo somos amigos esta bien?

Dash: si lo que digas

Danny/verdaderamente molesto/ sabes que Tucker, vámonos, no quiero escuchar mas tonterías de Dash

Tucker siguió a Danny con una sonrisa

Tucker: d cierta manera, lo que dijo Dash es cierto no es así?

Danny: no digas tonterías Tuck, Sam y yo solo somos amigos

Tucker: lo que tu digas…

Mientras tanto con Sam y Dot…

Dot: y ahora que te parece?

Sam: parecerme que?

Dot: como estoy vestido, a que estoy fabuloso

Sam: si no sabes, casi se me cae la boca al piso cuando te veo ¬¬

Dot: tus amigas babeaban por mi, no me digas que TU eres la excepción /sonrisa confiada/

Sam: 1, no son mis amigas y 2 no babeo por ti, vomito ¬¬

Dot: esta bien ¬¬ no seas tan mala conmigo ¬¬, como sea aquí vamos a jugar, sabes quien será la víctima?

Sam: no ¬¬

Dot: tú! Jajajajajaja

Sam/fingiendo sorpresa/ No! enserio yo? Que feliz me siento ¬¬

Dot: ríe mientras puedas Sam Manson, el juego esta apenas comenzando

Sam: ahora que? Mis amigos me van a preguntar de que hablamos ¬¬

Dot: si, ya lo sabía, por eso saldremos juntos

Sam: QUE? Apenas te conozco, quieres matarme a mi y a Danny y quieres que salgamos juntos?

Dot: no idiota! ¬¬ saldremos juntos del salón, como si estuviéramos platicando acerca de tus gustos góticos

Sam: oh..pero explícate mejor ¬¬

Así Sam y Dot salieron, esquivando las miradas curiosas de varios alumnos

Sam/susurrando/ ahí vienen

Dot: ya lo sé, no estoy ciego ¬¬

Sam: _Santo cielo, dame paciencia -- _a lo que me refiero es que comiences a hablar de lo que sea

Dot: ah ya… eh…Sam/todos se sobresaltaron/ así que tienes gustos darketos?

Sam/fingiendo una sonrisa/ así es profesor

Dot: eh…

Sam/susurrándole/ di algo idiota ¬¬

Dot: que digo? ¬¬

Sam: no se, lo que sea

Dot: ah…y bien quienes son tus mejores amigos?

Sam: _idiota ¬¬ _Danny y Tucker

Dot/susurrando/ di algo tu también ¬¬

Sam: _hombres ¬¬ _así que usted también se interesa por las ondas góticas profesor?

Dot: eh? –recibe un codazo discreto de Sam- ah! Si! Por eso te pedí que habláramos un poco después de clase

Sam: ah!

En eso llegaron Danny y Tucker, Sam se pasó de su lado y le dirigió una ultima mirada: ¬¬

Dot: así! Pues también ¬¬ para ti

Todos: ah!

Sam: ah jejeje, _estúpido, _el profesor tiene un estupendo sentido del humor ah chicos?

Todos: si jejeje –sin entender-

Dot: nos veremos, que disfruten su recreo, ah y Sam… nunca me respondiste a la primera pregunta que te hice

Sam: ah… eh…/mirando a todos muy confundidos/ mejor que ayer, si

Dot: con eso basta n-n

Ya que se fueron al patio empezó el interrogatorio de sus amigos…

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap.! Gracias a mi sis y a GotichGirl por sus reviews y espero mas!


	3. Al azar

Hola! Gracias por mandar sus reviews, espero que les guste este cáp. Aquí se los dejo

Tucker: Sam? De que estaban hablando el profesor y tu?

Sam: no oyeron? el se interesó por la onda gótica, y ya que yo soy así pues el quería conocerme mejor…es eso

Danny: escuchamos que gritabas

Sam: gritar?

Danny: si un…QUE?

Sam/nerviosa/ ah…eso…si bueno fue porque me dijo que la semana pasada hubo una…eh…una exposición donde muchos darketos fueron, y yo dije eso por que no lo sabía y ahora me la he perdido, eso es! jeje

D/T: segura?

Sam: si /volteando a ver a Dot que le hacía señas para que fuera con el/ saben que? se me olvido preguntarle algo al profesor ya vuelvo

Danny: esta bien, te estaremos esperando donde siempre

Sam: si! –Se fue a sentar junto a Dot- que quieres?

Dot: no les dijiste nada a tus amigos verdad?

Sam: quien es su sano juicio se los diría, sabiendo que si lo hace lo van a matar ¬¬

Dot: ah….

Dot bajo la mirada, se veía sombría, cuando la levantó tenía un semblante triste

Sam: algo pasa?

Dot: escucha…no tengo nada contra ti

Sam: a que te refieres?

Dot: estabas empezando a caerme bien…

Sam: que estas queriendo decir?

Dot: no sabía que debía llegar a tanto…

Sam/exasperada/ que quieres decir!

Dot: tengo que acabar a Danny Phantom

Sam: ya me lo dijiste, y créeme que no te voy a dejar

Dot: ese es el problema

Sam: que no te voy a dejar?

Dot: de cierta manera, desde un principio me dijeron que en lugar de acabar con él, necesito acabar con alguien al que él aprecie mucho

Sam: y esa persona…

Dot: eres tú…

Sam: y por que yo?

Dot: al principio pensamos en su hermana, la perdida de un familiar…es muy triste, y él sentiría culpa, pero al ver durante unos días su forma de vida (eso ya pareció como un espécimen raro xD) descubrimos que todas las personas a su alrededor eran muy apreciadas por él; así que lo hicimos al azar, -le mostró un papelito con su nombre- y tu saliste

Sam: pero me dijiste..

Dot: lo que te dije al principio era para que tu lo creyeras aunque de cierta manera es cierto, la ves en que me viste fue un error, aprovechando la tormenta que había, me mandaron para conocerte pero no contaba con que la habitación se iluminara, desde ahí comenzó todo, tu jamás debiste haberme conocido, hasta el día en que te matara, el plan era en que te llevaría a la zona fantasma para que Danny Phantom nos siguiera y ahí matarte enfrente de él

Sam: eso no es algo sádico?

Dot: así lo dijeron todos, simplemente sacaría tu alma y la destruiría, así tu estarías "muerta"

Sam se puso pálida, ahora ya sabía a que se refería cuando le dijo que ella sería la víctima, de la consternación se pasó a la furia, ella estaba siendo utilizada!

Sam/furiosa/ a si que me vas a matar! Porque no lo haces ahora! Enfrente de todos! Ah? No te atreves, porque solo Danny tiene que ver cuando me matas, Tucker también tiene derecho no? anda! Mátame! O eres un cobarde?

Dot: tu no entiendes! Sabes, a mi no me gusta matar a la gente

Sam/sarcástica/ se nota

Dot: crees que yo decidí hacerlo, tengo órdenes

Sam: ah, claro, a ti no te gusta matar, pero tienes órdenes y no quieres que se enojen contigo por no cumplirlas

Dot: yo no quiero matarte! Por fin encontré a alguien que de cierto modo me entiende, y no se deja llevar por el físico, que si soy feo que si no, nadie mas me había hablado, solo era para darme órdenes, yo también viví; así era cuando estaba vivo!

Sam iba a reclamar pero sonó el timbre, el descanso se había acabado

Sam: sabes que? has lo que quieras, ya no me importa

Dot: tu cara esta pálida, y dices que no te importa?

Sam: apenas tengo 14 años, tengo mucho por vivir no lo crees?

Dot: ya te dije que…

Sam: tienes órdenes de matarme, sabes que, yo también pensé que podrías cambiar, es decir, no pensé que fueras tan malo como me lo dijiste al principio, tengo que irme

Sam entró dejando a un dudoso Dot ahí

Dot: las órdenes se hicieron para cumplirse…

Sam entró al salón, aún estaba pálida, así que el Sr. Lancer le preguntó que si se sentía mal, podría ir a la enfermería, como ella no estaba de ánimos para quedarse en la escuela, simplemente asintió y se fue dejando a un Danny y aun Tucker muy preocupados

Después de clase fueron a visitar a Sam, pero la enfermera les dijo que ya se había ido a su casa, que tenía un poco de fiebre y que por eso la había enviado, Así Danny y Tucker fueron a su casa, nadie abrió, tocaron de nuevo la puerta pero seguían sin responder, algo preocupados Danny se transformó y cogió a Tucker para poder atravesar la pared, cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa vieron que no había nadie, así que subieron al cuarto de Sam, para encontrarla dormida. Tucker se aproximó a ella mientras Danny se volvía a transformar en humano.

Tucker: eh…Danny?

Danny: eh?

Tucker: alguna ves viste llorar a Sam?

Danny: no, jamás por?

Tucker: pues esta es entonces la primera ves que la ves así

Danny: por que lo dices?

Tucker: pues mírala

Danny se acercó a Sam, comprobando que anteriormente había llorado, las lágrimas ahora ya secas se marcaban en las mejillas de Sam

Danny/poniendo su mano en la frente de Sam/ esta hirviendo, Tucker puedes ir por un trapo húmedo?

Tucker: esta bien

Ya que Tucker se fue, Danny se sentó alado de Sam y al instante ella se despertó

Sam: au…me duele la cabeza…Danny? Que haces aquí?

Danny: bueno Tucker y yo venimos a verte ya que nos dijeron que te habías ido a tu casa por que te sentías mal

Sam: gracias…pero como entraron, no había nadie

Danny: si nos dimos cuenta, tuve que transformarme para entrar

Sam: oh…

Danny: Sam te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sam: cual?

Danny: porque estabas llorando?

Sam: ah?...bueno…yo me sentía muy mal y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, fue por eso

Danny: segura?

Sam: si

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa a Danny, que también le dedicó una como respuesta, la verdad era que Sam, estaba llorando por lo que le había dicho Dot, ella no quería morir, aún no, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y momentos para disfrutar, pero como decirle a Danny: Danny la verdad es que el profesor es en verdad un fantasma, que quiere vengarse de ti en nombre de todos los fantasmas, por eso me matará enfrente de ti, por favor me ayudas?. Era ilógico. En eso llegó Tucker

Tucker: ey Sam! Que bueno que ya estas despierta, nos tenías muy preocupados…en especial Danny /dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Danny/

Sam/ruborizada/ eh…gracias…ah!

Danny: no debes levantarte de la cama, tienes mucha fiebre, y según parece que te duele la cabeza

Sam: ah…supongo..que no tengo otro remedio que quedarme en la cama sin hacer nada

Danny: nosotros estaremos contigo, cierto Tucker?

Tucker: claro! Siempre cuenta con nuestro apoyo n.n

Danny: solo que debo ir rápido a mi casa para avisarles a mis padres

Tucker: yo también debo ir.

Danny: si quieres yo les aviso, tu quédate con Sam, lo que mas necesita es compañía

Tucker: esta bien, no te tardes, porque creo que ella te extrañara!

Danny solo le devolvió una sonrisa sonrojada, al igual que Sam. Ya que Danny se hubo ido, Tucker ocupo el lugar que segundos antes el había ocupado: alado de Sam.

Tucker: y bien… porque te dio fiebre, estabas enferma?

Sam: si lo supiera e lo diría ¬¬

Tucker: ta bien, nos tenías muy preocupados, especialmente a Danny

Sam/ruborizada/ enserio?

Tucker: huy…si, el fue el que dijo que viniéramos a ver como estabas

Sam: bueno…les agradezco su visita, ya es lunes y comienzo de esta manera

Tucker: te tengo una noticia

Sam: cual?

Tucker: no se si ta la tomes a bien o mal

Sam: cual?

Tucker: el profesor Dot renunció

Sam: a si?

Tucker: si, el primer día de trabajo y renuncia, es decir se le notaba algo deprimido, pero dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que no quería que sus constantes faltas, nos afectaran en las materias

Sam: oh…

Tucker: se ve que no te afecta, todas las chicas lloraron y tu que fuiste con la que mas trató, ni siquiera pareces triste

Sam: uhmm… como sea, bien por el que se va

Tucker: que te pasa Sam?

Sam: nada Tucker, ahora estoy algo irritada

Tucker: bueno, no te quieres dormir?

Sam: si, estoy algo cansada

Tucker: si, si quieres cuando llegue Danny le digo que estas descansando para que nos vayamos

Sam: No!

Tucker/extrañado/ por que no?

Sam: eh…pues no me quiero sentir sola, por favor quédense

Tucker: esta bien, solo duérmete

Sam: si… gracias

Tucker: de nada

La verdadera razón por la que Sam no quería que se fueran era porque temía que Dot viniera ese día a llevársela…y no sabía de cuan acertada estaba…


	4. Cuando todo se soluciona

Cuando Danny llegó encontró a Tucker fuera de la habitación, recargado en la puerta

Danny: Tucker, por que no estas con Sam?

Tucker: estaba cansada, tenía que dormir, pero pidió que nos quedáramos un poco mas, se veía algo mortificada

Danny: Mmm… bueno como sea, ahora esta durmiendo?

Tucker: si, si quieres pasa a verla

Danny: no, ahora ella esta descansando

Tucker: pues no hagas ruido –como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- vamos entra

Danny entró sigilosamente y Tucker entrecerró la puerta, Danny se sorprendió de ver a Sam sentada en el borde de la cama mirando la ventana, como esperando que alguien viniera

Danny: Sam?

Sam/sobresaltándose/ Danny?

Danny: no deberías estar descansando?

Sam: pues…si, pero no podía conciliar el sueño

Danny se acercó a ella, haciendo que Sam se sonrojara y le puso su mano en la frente

Danny: sigues con mucha calentura, acuéstate

Sam obedeció torpemente, Danny le puso en su frente el trapito húmedo y le dio una cucharada de miel

Danny: ahora duérmete

Sam: si

Danny: estaré afuera

Sam: esta bien

Danny salió, y cuando entró de nuevo para retirarle el trapo húmedo la encontró profundamente dormida

Danny/susurrándole/ que descanses n-n

Danny salió encontrándose con Tucker, hablaron durante un buen rato, hasta que se escuchó un sonido en la habitación de Sam, al principio no le prestaron atención, pensaron que Sam se estaba levantando, pero después el sonido se hizo más fuerte, hasta convertirse en una explosión, los chicos sobresaltados abrieron la puerta para encontrarse a Sam cargada por Dot

Danny/confundido/ profesor?

Dot: oh…no, no yo soy el gran Dot

Tucker: osea…nuestro profesor o.o

Dot: que no! ¬¬ todo fue una farsa! Ahora destruiré a tu amiga Danny Phantom!

Danny/enfadado/ oh no! con mis amigos no te metas!

Dot: como si me importará lo que pase en tu vida!

Pero muy en el fondo, bueno no tanto xD Dot se estaba arrepintiendo, Sam era su amiga! Bueno amigos, amigos no, pero algo así, no quería matar a Sam, pero eran órdenes, y las órdenes se hicieron para cumplirse… pero no sabía estaba tan confundido…

Danny: suelta a Sam ahora mismo!

Dot: no! además si la soltara caería al piso y no quieres que eso pase, o si?

Danny: no…

Dot: quieres recuperar a tu amiga? Ve por ella!

Dot se fue rumbo al portal seguido por Danny que hasta que estaban en el laboratorio de sus padres, entendió a donde se dirigían

Danny: oye no! no puedes meter a Sam al portal, es muy peligroso

Dot: oh por el amor del cielo! De todos modos la voy a matar ¬¬

Danny: no lo harás

Dot: a si? Quien me detendrá? –sonrisa burlona-

Danny: yo!

Dot: o si…lo olvidaba, te gusta

Danny: no! solo somos amigos!

Dot: ay por favor! se va a morir, díselo ya ¬¬

Danny: ella no se va a morir por que no te voy a dejar!

Dot: como sea

Dot entró al portal seguido de Danny, se fueron muy lejos hasta no encontrarse nada, solo estaba ese fondo verde, Dot sujetó con firmeza a Sam que aún seguía dormida (esta chica tiene el sueño pesado ¬¬, no! estaba desmayada xD)

Dot: este es el mejor lugar!

Danny: déjala!

Dot: ahora si estas desesperado verdad?

Danny: estas a punto de matar a uno de mis únicos y mejores amigos, como quieres que me ponga!

Dot: esta bien! Despídete!...Dot empezó a acercar su mano a la espalda de Sam, Danny trató de evitarlo, pero había como un escudo que le impedía acercase a Dot y a Sam…Dot estaba a punto de llegar, pero se detuvo, su semblante lucía triste…

Dot: ah…olvídalo…no puedo, tómala y lárgate, ya luego les explicaré

Danny: no…no entiendo, ahora te retractas?

Dot: oye! si quieres la mató ¬¬

Danny: no es eso, es solo que por que lo haces

Dot: no puedo, se puede decir que pase buenos momentos con ella tómala! –Dot le lanza a Danny Sam, este apenas puedo cacharla y luego que la hubo acomodado en sus brazos reclamó

Danny: oye más delicadeza, no es un objeto!

Dot: como sea..

Danny: y… que pasará contigo?

Dot: me va a ir mal, pero ya veré que hago

Danny: escucha, no me gusta ayudar a los fantasmas y menos a los que quieren lastimar a mis amigos, pero, supongo que puedo ayudarte

Dot: como?

Danny: en lugar de Sam, que tal si me atrapas a mi?

Dot: a ti? por tu amiga, estas sordo? Te dije que pueden irse los dos!

Danny: si, ya oí, lo que te estoy ofreciendo es que me atrapes, para yo luego volverme invisible y traspasar la red

Dot: oh…ya entendí n-n

Danny: tonto ¬o¬

Dot: ey! ¬¬

Como sea llevaron a cabo el plan dejando a Sam en un lugar seguro antes, así primero todos los fantasmas vitorearon a Dot, pero cuando Danny se escapó, Dot les dijo que la red que les habían dado, no funcionaba, así todos los fantasmas no culparon a Dot, Sam se salvó y todos fueron felices…Sam se despertó un poco atolondrada, estaba en su cama, con Danny en una silla recostado en ella, estaba dormido, sonrió un poco, pobrecillo debió estarla cuidando toda la tarde, miró a hacia el otro lado y casi le da un infarto al ver a Dot dormida en otra silla.

Sam: _de que me perdí? O ya estoy muerta o a este le dio flojera y le dio por dormirse antes de matarme ¬¬, hombre, no es posible que sea uno de los mejores fantasmas!_

En eso se despertó Dot, seguido de Danny

Danny: ah, hola Sam! Ya te sientes mejor?

Sam: define mejor, en cierta parte si, ya no me duela la cabeza y /tocándose la frente/ ya me bajó la fiebre, pero que hace él aquí…

Danny: eh… bueno es una larga historia, solo que tu estas viva y eso es lo importante

Sam: ah…supongo que esta bien…y que haremos con él/mirándolo con un poco de resentimiento/

Dot: oye! "él" tiene nombre y ya sabes cual es ¬¬

Sam: si comos sea ¬¬

Danny: no hay problema, ya le conseguí un trabajo n-n

Dot: si, mañana los espero cuando vayan a comer ¬¬

Y así al día siguiente después de la escuela, fueron al Nasty Burger encontrándose a Dot con el uniforme, con una cara irritada, lo único que le gustaba es que por dónde pasaba todas las chicas lo admiraban

Danny: hola! Como te la has pasado?

Dot/sarcástico/ de maravilla! ¬¬

Sam: que bueno! –era su hora de vengarse- quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana, y lo que ellos pidan, chicos pidan lo que quieran, va a mi cuenta /sonrisita/ ah y rápido Dot! No quieres que me molesté verdad?

Dot: maldita vengativa ¬¬

Sam: dijiste algo?

Dot: yo? Claro que no, estas escuchando voces ¬¬

Sam: esta bien

Los chicos escogieron una mesa, en ese momento pasó Valerie

Tucker: chicos…si me disculpan…tengo algo que hacer

Sam: _bien! Esta es mi oportunidad…aunque…_eh.. Danny?

Danny: si?

Sam/nerviosa/ bueno yo…yo…

Danny: ahá?

Sam: Mmm… ey Dot! Porque tardas tanto?

Dot: disculpa! Lo hago lo mejor que puedo ¬¬

Danny: que me querías decir Sam?

Sam: yo..nada olvídalo…

Danny: si tu lo dices…

Danny le dedicó una sonrisa a Sam y esta le respondió de la misma manera

Sam: _después de todo, ya tendré tiempo, sigo viva, mañana se lo diré, no hay preocupaciones, solo disfruta este momento a solas con Danny, luego Tucker vendrá, y nos iremos, mañana se lo diré si! Eso haré, de todos modos aún me queda mucho por vivir! Y por lo pronto le haré la vida imposible a Dot! Venganza! _–sonrisa malévola-

Dot solo vio con terror la sonrisa de Sam

Dot: ah…en que me he metido -.-Uu

Aquí se acaba el fic, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que me mandaron reviews!


End file.
